


Lucky Shot Drabbles

by memocha cappuchino (ScarletDeception)



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Friendfic - Fandom, Re:kindle - Fandom, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletDeception/pseuds/memocha%20cappuchino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fanfic au from the friendfic by Deadcanons, Re:kindle.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lucky Shot Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic au from the friendfic by Deadcanons, Re:kindle.

You're a sad excuse for a super highschool level luck student right now. You've just spilt a soda on a passing classmate, Haley Higgins, who is giving you the look of death.  
Damnit.

You rush to get napkins to help clean the jacket stain, only to get her refusing help. Yet she doesn't remove the jacket. She simply glances at the stain and refuses to do anything about it. "Ah, sorry!" You stutter out. Smooth, genius. She looks at you thoughtfully. "For what?" She asks, seeming to have already forgotten about the stain. She blinks. "Oh yeah. That's fine." She shrugs. 

You hate to point out the obvious, but you ask her in an unsure tone. "Are you going to remove the jacket?" You ask bluntly, almost regretting the words immediately. She looks as if she's never heard anything more outrageous in her life. "Remove my jacket?" She asks, her tone shocked. "It's just a stain." She says, her tone empty. Good job. You've pissed her off.

You smile. What seems to be one, anyway. It's more of a lopsided smirk. "Okay. I guess if it's fine, I won't worry." You say, sounding cheerful. She blinks. "Are you always that cute?" She asks, looking embarrassed after. "Holy shit, I didn't mean to say that out loud." She muttered, her tone seeming to shout one of embarrassment. You feel yourself blushing. 

She turns away and leaves. It's pretty obvious you've just bonded with her.


End file.
